The invention relates to semiconductor structures and, more particularly, to structure and methods of forming spacers for trench epitaxial structures.
As semiconductor devices become smaller, spacing between gate structures continue to shrink in scale. In finFET technologies, for example, the N to P fin to fin spacing is becoming very narrow in static random access memory (SRAM) as well as other devices. This narrow spacing can lead to shorting of the source and drain regions of the gate structures of these different devices due to epitaxial (epi) overgrowth when forming the drain and source regions. Accordingly, the N-type epi and the P-type epic can short each other.